Eve
Eve The Daughter of the Chief of Heaven. She was deeply loved by Verloren, the God of Death, but was murdered and her soul sent back down to earth to be reincarnated in different bodies. The legend says that Verloren was her murderer, but it is unknown if this is true or if he was framed, as Verloren genuinely wants he back. Her death is what eventually drove Verloren insane and lead to his downfall and execution at the hands of the Seven Ghosts. Overview Eve was first introduced in a flashback of Ayanami's memories as Verloren. Eve was shown wandering in the forest in Heaven but got lost. Attempting to find her way back, she followed one of the paths but before she could go any further she was stopped by Verloren who informed her that and was about to enter a restricted area. Eve recognised Verloren as her father's 'greatest creation', but was surprised at the sight of him, as he was in his cloaked skeletal form at the time. She requested that he show a face that has more expression, in response Verloren showing her his original, human face (one that looks identical to the one Ayanami has now). Eve was speechless, then blushed and embarrassedly demanded to known why Verloren whould choose 'such a beautiful form'. Verloren explained that he turned to the form his creator gave him and Eve sighs upon hearing that this was her father's design. Verloren tells Eve that if she wants he will guide her back out of the forest, and she thanks him. As they walk Eve notices the flower petals falling and rushes to have a better look at them. Verloren explains that they relieve the dead of suffering and lure them to pergatory where they will meet the Chief of Heaven. Eve tells Verloren that she thinks him kind, despite his job destroying bad souls, because he made them; but Verloren denies this being an act of kindness, and explains to Eve that if he took away the pain of death- then more people would want to give up their lives. Eve turns to Verloren and tells him that she thinks the petals pretty, 'just like snow'. When Verloren and Eve get to the edge of the forest Eve begins to walk on, and Verloren is shown reaching for her, but as she walks he drops his hand and lets her walk away. Appearance Eve looks to be a rather young girl in her late teens or early twenties. She has a similar height and build to Teito, making her around 5 foot 2 inches and 43kg, also resembling Teito in facial features. Eve has a slender build with a rather large bust with skinny arms and legs. She has a round face with large, light-coloured eyes with thick eye-lashes, a small, slightly up-turned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hair is a dark colour, quite wavy and very long, going down to her hips. Relationships A list of Eve's relationships. Verloren: Verloren was deeply in love with Eve. Eve was shown acknowledging Verloren's attractiveness, but it was unknown if she returned his feelings.